A Very Spooktacular Night
by voice of morgoth
Summary: It's Halloween in Dimmsdale, and Timmy and Mabel's school is throwing a party. Pinecest and Timmy x Vicky.


Dipper takes a head count of his daycare class. One of them is missing; Tabitha, a squeaky pig-tailed girl with a knack for crying every day she has to leave, even though she knows she'll see her favorite friend again. Dipper looks around the play room for his lost soldier checking every corner, shadow, and cabinet small enough for a four year old to fit in. Then Dipper feels claws grab his skin. Dipper turns around to spot a tiny werewolf staring at him with big, mischievous eyes.

"Did I scare ya?" Tabitha asks.

"A little." Dipper says. Tabitha pouts slightly.

"I never scare anyone." Tabitha says with a frown.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to give a good scare soon. You just need to work on your timing."

"Timing?"

"Yeah. Like, I took a head count. I noticed you were missing. If you jumped me when I wasn't paying attention, then I'd definitely be scared. So just keep working on your timing."

"Timing." Tabitha says in a mischievous tone. Vicky's evil seemed to be rubbing off on the little tot. Or she was simply in the spirit of the season, like most of the preschool. Frankenstein Monsters, Draculas, and mechanical monstrosities are running around playing and jumping at each other.

Halloween was coming up tomorrow, and Vicky decided she would let her preschool celebrate this holiday. Vicky's favorite holiday; a time when she could scare and terrify children without the admonishment and police calls that would happen on any other day. A day Vicky could indulge her sadistic nature with pranks and jump scares, as well as more psychological pranks targeted towards individuals. Since Vicky couldn't normally scare and terrify children regularly anymore, she instead focused all her creative evils on the one day she was given free rein. She talked with local parents; over the year leading up to her favorite time, she would always find ways to shift the conversation to the children's fears. Dogs, gargoyles, dark alleys, stuffed animals, puppets, clowns. And more specific fears; people children were terrified of meeting, animals that once bit them and now they're terrified of. Villains from horror movies that parents assured their children weren't real. Monsters that Vicky would soon give a very real substance to. Vicky knew every child's fear and she would make the Turner's residence into the ultimate haunted house. She enlisted the aid of Mabel in her evil schemes, goading Dipper's sister into helping design monsters realistic enough that even an adult would second guess their false nature.

Mabel is in the last class of the day, practicing French with her friend Tootie. Vicky's sister was in many ways her opposite. Vicky, when she didn't need to play nice with parents, was an unrepentant psychopath. She even cackled maniacally at times, enjoying every moment of her victims' suffering. Tootie, however, was always kind. She might bug or tease her friends, but she knew what their limit was. And she would always offer a helping hand when she thought someone needed it. But the sisters had something in common. They both enjoyed Halloween. Tootie is speaking French, but she is practicing an evil witch voice while doing so. She lets out a low, evil cackle every other second. She turns normally innocuous words and sentences into something sinister. The teacher attempted to halt her disruptive behavior before the rest of the class began emulating Tootie's witch voice. By the end of the school day, the entire class is cackling and speaking in an eerie, low voice with the right amount of wickedness while the teacher holds his head in embarrassment. The bell rings; Tootie and Mabel gather their belongings before walking out for their weekend of scares.

"So, I take it you're dressing as a witch?" Mabel asks.

"Yes. Eehehehehehe!"

"Sounds like fun. Are you coming to the Halloween dance party?"

"Yes. Do you have a date?"

"I've got Sir Dippingsauce."

"Ooh, fun. What's he going as?"

"I've got a little something planned. Let's just say, it'll be to die for."

Mabel lets out an evil cackle of her own. Even after the twins turned sixteen, they enjoyed dressing up for Halloween. Mabel always managed to design costumes that complimented each other. Last year, they went as twin superheroes Quickslash and the Crimson Witch, characters from the Crimson Chin. Unknown to their parents and friends, they secretly went as the Amazing Chin renditions of the characters, who were revealed to be an incestuous couple in the seventh issue. The little in-joke was only caught by a couple of enthusiastic nerds, and Mabel and Dipper blew it off as a misunderstanding. This year, Mabel was planning a masterpiece. Something that would be remembered by Dipper and her friends.

Mabel walks out the door to find her mother waiting for her. Mabel walks over and hops into the front seat while waving goodbye to her friends. Her mother silently drives home; Mabel and her mother had barely spoken in the months following the aftermath of their family's collapse. She knows about the twins' secret love. And she knows that they will never allow anyone to come between them again, so the twins' mother has decided to help Mabel for her final school year, even though she does not accept her daughter's path. Most days they never speak; Mabel retreats to her room to do homework or work on projects while her mother drinks herself into a wobbling, hiccupping mess. When they do speak, the conversations are short and awkward.

Dipper exits the building to retrieve his bike and plops it in the backseat of Vicky's car. On the rare days when they both got out early, Vicky would drive Dipper and Timmy back to the Turner's residence. Vicky drives over to the school to pick Timmy up, who runs out the doors energetically to jump into the front seat of Vicky's car.

"So, do you have anything planned for Halloween?" Timmy asks Dipper.

"Mabel usually has something good planned. I'll probably go over to her place so she can suit us up. Are you two coming to the dance?"

"Yes. I've got a werewolf outfit." Timmy replies.

"Neat. What are you going as Vicky?"

"Don't know yet. I'll figure something out tomorrow."

Mabel's mother pulls up to the apartment building. Mabel steps out and runs in, ready to gather the supplies for Dipper's costume in one neat pile. Mabel worked sleeplessly on this project, putting in far more effort than usual. And for someone as mad and hyper as Mabel, that was no easy feat. Mabel used the upcoming Halloween dance as an escape from her broken home in much the same way her mother used alcohol to escape, and the project gave Mabel a way to stay out of her mother's path.

Dipper walks in after Timmy and Vicky. Vicky begins taking the most evil of her decorations out of the basement. Animatronics that she had Mabel work on until they were lifelike, gallons of fake blood, deranged clowns that silently turn their head when they detect motion, and blueprints for her dark designs. She had the whole day to terrify the young children with bizarre and macabre evil. While Timmy would hand out the candy, Vicky would wait outside, ready to activate her devices.

Mabel spends the rest of the day putting the finishing touches on her and Dipper's costumes. She finishes long past her usual bedtime, and has succeeded in limiting the time spent with her mother to dinner and a few small conversations. Mabel collapses onto her bed, exhausted and ready for the big day. Tomorrow, she and Dipper would have the entire day to themselves.

_Saturday_

Dipper awakens to the sound of the clothes washer sputtering to life and looks up to spot Timmy's mother walking up the stairs with an empty basket. Dipper pulls himself out of bed, ready for a day of festive frights. He walks up the stairs and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The mirror is fogged up from the steam of a recent shower. Dipper feels a presence looming behind him, and turns around to spot Mabel ready to jump him.

"Darn it." Mabel says while snapping her fingers.

"I'll get you next time, bro." Mabel vows while Dipper turns back and spits into the sink.

"I'm counting on it." Dipper replies.

Dipper returns from the bathroom and walks into the kitchen, finding a batch of pancakes ready for him and Mabel. Mabel takes her seat next to him as the two dig into their food. Her appetite is ferocious as she devours her sugary, syrup covered breakfast.

"Mmm, mmm mm mmmm." Mabel mumbles with her mouth full.

"What?" Dipper says with a light laugh. Mabel swallows before attempting to speak again.

"I was saying that these are really good pancakes."

"No, you said 'mmm, mmm mm mmmm."

"I forgot my face was full; so sue me."

"Sue? But what would the kids think?"

"They'll get over it. I mean, they have other problems at the moment."

"Like not existing."

"Yeah, that too."

Dipper sighs contently. Listening to Mabel's deranged behavior was a rare gift these days. It reminds him of the days when they were always together. The days when the twins were inseparable. Now he was lucky to meet Mabel during the week. Dipper would often work until all the kids had left, and Mabel was often buried in homework. Saturdays became the only constant in their meet-ups. But these small, precious moments keep Dipper going.

The twins lounge around the house as the hours tick by, waiting for the trick or treating to begin. The sun has set and the children are beginning to come out. Vicky begins her night of evil; she has every potential fear planned out.

Jerry is a small boy from several blocks down, dressed up in a little devil costume. Jerry has had a fear of dogs ever since he was bitten by his aunt's Husky. Vicky has hoped that he would come down to the Turner's. On the path leading up to the Turner's door is a large, malicious wolf. A broken down animatronic that Vicky had bought off the internet and had Mabel touch up. Mabel's handiwork was not to be taken lightly; before Jerry is even up the block, his steps have become slow and his legs are shaking. His mother goads him forward, realizing that the large creature is nothing more than a very creative prop. Jerry starts whining as his mother forces him to walk up the steps.

"Come on, Jerry. It's not real."

The kid is starting to cry as his mother drags him up the steps and past the wolf. Jerry's mother knocks on the Turner's door and is greeted to the sight of Timmy in a silly werewolf costume. The poor quality shows; Jerry isn't scared in the slightest of Timmy. He actually laughs at Timmy's costume.

"Trick or treat." The mother says, dressed as an evil robot. Timmy gives the mother and her son several handfuls of candy before sending them on their way. And to Jerry's horror, the wolf on the lawn has turned slightly. His mother insists that it is only a prop as she takes him by. Jerry stops and looks at it closely, attempting to see if the creature is real or not. Vicky presses a button on the control panel she has wired up. The wolf's eyes begin to glow an eerie yellow. The creature stares directly into Jerry's eyes as it comes to life. Then it lunges towards the boy. The creature's mouth begins moving as it barks and snarls at Jerry. The eight year old drops his bag of candy and begins running. Jerry's mother hurriedly picks up his bag of candy as pieces scatter around the walkway. She follows her scared son down the street as Vicky watches, silently. Normally the twenty-three year old would be cackling maniacally from the safety of the house or giggling as she watched from behind a corner, but this time she wants a closer look. In the corner, leaning against the fence, is an innocuous scarecrow. Vicky is hiding in plain sight so she can watch her designs unfold. She hides her straw gloved hands within a burlap bag carrying the controls to her devices. Her face is covered by a seemingly plain burlap bag. Vicky can see perfectly through it while it gives the appearance of a faceless lump, missing all textures and features that might cause suspicion. After all, no one would purposefully cover their face in an eyeless sack and sit on the lawn all day.

Another of Vicky's victims shows up. A seven year old named Bill who had a frightful encounter in the summer. He opened an old, broken down cabinet in an abandoned building near his uncle's farm. Inside, he found what appeared to be a large clump of hair at the top of the cabinet. Bill touched it, and the swarm came to life and fell onto his head. Bill ran out screaming as the long-legged harvestmen tumbled down his clothes to escape. Bill was terrified of all manner of arachnids now, so when he walks up to the door of the Turner's house, Vicky engages the next step of her plan. A spider is threaded down from the top of the roof by a winch cobbled together from various machines. The fake spider's legs dangle in the wind as it lowers itself to Bill's head. Timmy hands the kid several pieces of candy while trying not to laugh at the goofy looking spider. Bill feels the legs touch his head and looks up, seeing his nightmares come into the real world. Bill backs away while he starts crying. Bill's mother gives Timmy a harsh gaze; Timmy gives her an apologetic look as Bill's mother picks her son up and takes him away. The spider is raised back up to the roof of the house to await another victim.

Vicky spots another of her victims coming down the street. John was a very strange kid, and had an equally strange fear. A children's show host called Whitebeard the pirate. Vicky presses another button, sending a signal to a radio next door. As John comes down the street and up to the Turner's house, the Turner's neighbor comes outside dressed as Whitebeard. Gerald's costume is a colorful blue hue with golden buttons. He wears an eye patch and a fake beard, and his pirate hat has a bright, happy smiling face on it. And when John sees him, he begins crying and squirming for his dad. The next minute is spent by John's father explaining his son's irrational fear while Gerald apologizes deeply to the kid. Once John's father drags his kid away, Gerald walks up to the Turner's door and knocks; Timmy hands over the twenty dollars that Vicky promised Gerald before he walks away.

The hour ticks by and the moon rises over the sky as Vicky torments the last of her victims. Older kids are coming out now. Kids who aren't scared by most of Vicky's attempts. She's nearly ready to pack it in when two obnoxious seventh graders come up.

"Hey, check out the tard scarecrow." One says.

The two walk over to Vicky's location. She holds her breath while the kids examine her straw form.

"This one looks fake as shit."

"Stupid fucking shit."

The children's attempt to use mature language only highlights their lack of mental development. They curse randomly, trying to impress each other with their use of swear words.

"It's stupid." One says as he kicks Vicky. Instead of instantly jumping after them, she decides to take the abuse for a bit. The kids kick and punch the cheap looking scarecrow before growing bored and walking to the entrance. Vicky silently moves from her position and follows them as they knock on the door. Timmy is busy somewhere and doesn't answer. The kids knock even harder and yell impatiently. Mabel opens the door and greets the bratty kids.

"Hello, and what are you two dressed as?" Mabel asks playfully.

"Just give us the candy." One whines. The children are pushy and obnoxious, and they look down on the cheerful Mabel. Mabel then notices the creeping scarecrow coming up behind them.

Vicky motions her finger over her lips, hushing Mabel. Vicky continues to stalk towards her pray while Mabel looks on in terror. She decides that the two brats need to be taught the true meaning of Halloween.

"Th-that's not real." Mabel says in horror, playing the role of one of the scarecrow's victims.

Just as the children turn around, Vicky grabs them and lifts them off the ground. She bites into a packet of fake blood and allows it to gush through the mask, giving the appearance of a bloody mouth forming on the blank face. Mabel runs inside as Vicky lets out a terrifying shriek. A high-pitched screech that sounds like razors running over piano wire comes from her mouth as the bratty kids scream in horror. Dipper plays the role of the hero as he jumps out and distracts the apparent monster.

"Be gone, vile creature!" He shouts dramatically. Vicky drops the terrified children and lurches inside to face the twelve year olds' defender. The children don't bother to see how the battle will play out. They run away screaming, leaving their bucket of candy, toilet paper, and eggs behind. Vicky gathers the items up and walks inside while cackling. Mabel closes the door as Vicky presents her prize.

"We're having scrambled eggs for breakfast tomorrow." Vicky says triumphantly. Timmy walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I valiantly defended two obnoxious children from the Halloween Trickster." Dipper says while Vicky takes off her mask. She spits the broken blood pack into the bucket as fake blood dribbles down her neck.

"It's getting pretty late, actually. We should probably get our costumes all on and head for the school." Timmy says.

"Yeah, we should." Dipper says.

Dipper walks up the stairs towards Timmy's room, where Mabel has hidden the twins' costumes. Mabel sneaks up behind him and covers his eyes while she guides him away from the room.

"No peaking, Dipper."

"Why, I'd never."

Mabel takes Dipper into the bathroom while fiddling in her pockets. She pulls out a packet of red contact lenses.

"Here, put these on." Mabel says. Dipper grumbles while fidgeting with the lenses, trying not to force his eyes closed on instinct. Mabel begins fiddling through the drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your razor."

"It's in the bottom drawer on the right."

Dipper moves out of the way while Mabel takes his razor out.

"Here, you need to shave those scraggles."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll shave them for you. And I'll use my razor. I use it to shave my armpits, legs, and other areas."

Dipper gags before smearing shaving cream over his face. He removes his unkempt beard, showing off his smooth skin beneath. Mabel eyes his new look lustfully before remembering that she isn't there to jump Dipper naked, but to give him the appearance of a creature of evil. Mabel covers Dipper's eyes again while she escorts him into Timmy's room.

Dipper allows Mabel to pull his shirt off, revealing his torso. By how slowly she moves, he can tell she enjoys it. Mabel then guides Dipper onto a chair in the room. He keeps his eyes closed, resisting his curiosity to peak at what Mabel has in store. She prepares herself first; Dipper hears her fiddling. Dipper can smell her spray something. A strong aroma enters his nostrils. It's sharp and harsh; the scent worn by a person who desires attention. Strong and not at all pleasant to anyone with a working nose. The sort of scent old, arrogant aristocrats might prefer to announce to the peasants that their important overseers have arrived.

Mabel then moves onto Dipper, and he feels the outline of Mabel's dress push against his legs. She works on his face first. She covers his eyes and mouth before spraying his hair. She fiddles and threads her fingers through it, pulling it about to give it the extra flair needed for her artwork. Dipper forces his face not to twitch and tingle as Mabel covers his torso in body paint. She delicately brushes around his eyes before poking him in the mouth. Dipper opens his mouth, understanding the silent cue. He feels her fiddle with his teeth. She sticks something on his canines. Dipper thinks she's making him into a vampire before she moves onto each individual tooth.

"_A shark?_" Dipper thinks while Mabel continues her work.

Mabel lightly brushes over his false teeth with a paintbrush before moving down to his lips. Dipper forces himself not to smirk at what feels like Mabel giving him lipstick. Then she moves lower, giving him little jabs with her paintbrush as she moves down his chin and towards his neck. She delicately lifts his hands up. Dipper can feel her glue false fingernails onto his fingers. Mabel waits for the glue to settle before moving onto the final stage. She lifts Dipper off the chair and pulls his pants down. She laughs lightly at the sight of Dipper's twitching member. But she ignores it; there are more important matters right now. She kicks the pants away before suiting him up. Dipper hears clanging metal as Mabel sets him back on the chair, lifting his feet up to push his legs through his new costume. His new pants feel heavy, and he wonders what Mabel is transforming him into to.

"_A robot? Then why'd she give me fangs? And claws? Misdirection; that must be it._"

Dipper hears Mabel grunt as she lifts something heavy over Dipper's head.

"Lift your arms up." Mabel says.

Dipper obeys her command and helps maneuver his hands through the heavy suit. Pieces of metal cling about as his armor is maneuvered on. She wraps a belt around Dipper's armored waist and tightens it, encasing Dipper in his armor. Mabel gently pushes Dipper down onto the chair as she slips his boots on. She tightens the straps in the back before moving onto the final set piece. She lifts a large cape over Dipper and ties it into the corners of his armor.

"And, perfecto." Mabel says. Dipper opens his eyes to look upon the vampiric bride before him. Mabel's usually pinkish skin is replaced by the pale color of the undead. Dark circles form around her eyes to give the appearance of a sleepless creature. Her irises are a dark crimson red, save for the small slits of her eyes. And she wears a long, flowing white gown that seems to glow in the moonlight. She is positively demonic.

Dipper looks down, and is shocked by the dark majesty of his costume. He is clad in black armor with the dark, murky red that gives him the appearance of a monster that has bathed in the blood of countless opponents. The armor moves and wreathes together like the skin of a black snake. His dark and jagged fingernails contrast with the pale undead look of his skin. Mabel takes a small mirror off of Timmy's bed and shows Dipper his reflection. He first notices his eyes; they are the same as Mabel's. A dark, burning glare stares back at Dipper through the mirror. Then he notices his hair, which is more unkempt than usual and dyed black. Dipper opens his mouth. His teeth aren't the light and delicate fangs of the typical vampire, but jagged, razor sharp blades of a carnivorous monster. A vampire that doesn't so much delicately drink blood as it tears chunks of flesh from its victim's body. The circles around his eyes give him the appearance of someone who hasn't slept in millennia. And his skin looks old and frail, as if he's on the verge of death but never able to enter it. She moves the mirror so he can see the crest in the center of the armor. A dark red dragon with its jaws unhinged, inviting any foolish prey into its gaping maw. The dragon's eyes are a piercing yellow, save for the narrow slits of its black pupils.

"Son of the Dragon, Dracula." Mabel says in a majestic voice. She gives her dark prince a bow.

"Holy shit, this is awesome Mabel." Dipper responds energetically. Hearing the voice of a peppy, squeaky teenager come out of Hell's emissary is enough to break the illusion. Mabel starts laughing, losing all sign of the majestic vampire bride.

"Way to ruin the mood." Mabel says. Dipper joins her in a playful laugh.

"Ya, Vi shall have to vork on zee accent." Dipper says with an exaggerated Romanian inflection.

"Come on. Timmy and Vicky are waiting for us."

Mabel and Dipper walk out of his room to meet their friends in the living room. Vicky is dressed in her normal clothes. Knowing her, she will be far more terrifying going as herself than any other sort of monster.

"Vere is Timmy?" Dipper says.

"He's changing his costume."

Vicky looks up to spot Dipper fully clad in armor. She's stunned at the transformation.

"Damn, that's cool." Vicky says.

"Thanks. Just how the heck did you make it, Sis?"

"I got Vicky's help. She knew a guy at a scrapyard. In return, I helped her goal of terrifying children."

"A very mundane deal vith the devil." Dipper says.

"Well, I'm going to get the car started." Vicky says while standing up. She walks outside with Dipper and Mabel. The twins sit in the backseat of Vicky's car while looking up at the night sky.

"Truly, 'tis a beautivul night." Dipper says.

The two aren't paying attention when a blur moves into the front seat with long brown hair, a pink headband, and a silky blue dress.

"Uh sorry miss, but we aren't a taxi." Dipper says.

"My names Timantha." A feminine voice replies.

Timmy turns to look at the twins in the backseat. He flutters his eyes passionately at the vampiric dark lord as Dipper begins laughing. Timmy simply smiles contently, swooning over Dipper as the teenager attempts to regain control of his lungs. Whenever Dipper opens his eyes, Timmy is looking back at him with that gaze. Eyes of need and want; eyes that tell Dipper "take me now!" Dipper simply begins laughing again. The pattern goes through several cycles before Vicky grows impatient and begins driving, causing her crossdressing boyfriend to turn back and buckle his seatbelt. Dipper and Mabel buckle their own seatbelts, not wishing to become intimate with the law of inertia.

Vicky drives the insane friends to the school. Hundreds of other teens are mingling in the parking lot, dressed as various ghouls, goblins, and monsters. Timmy breaks off from his friends to avoid being recognized. He wants to see how well he can pull off his disguise. His puffy dress and long, silk blue gloves hide the slightly muscular tone in his arms and shoulders, and he's been practicing a more feminine voice.

Dipper, Vicky, and Mabel walk over to meet up with Veronica, Chester, and Tootie. Vicky smirks when she sees Tootie's costume. She wears long, black tights with high heels. Her shirt is a dark green, looking like a forest in twilight. Her hair has been dyed a dark red with the color of autumn leaves. The combined look isn't that of a mere witch. The many kids that Vicky used to watch would realize that Tootie has come dressed as her evil sister. Tootie wasn't simply practicing an evil witch laugh; she was trying to give her voice the edge it needed to mimic her sister.

"The most terrifying witch of them all." Mabel says.

Tootie lets out a low, evil cackle like her sister. Vicky gives two thumbs up in approval while Tootie looks over Dipper's Dracula costume.

"Wow. Where'd you buy that?" Tootie asks.

"I made it." Mabel responds proudly.

"Really? With real metal and everything? That's cool, but how'd you do it?"

"I helped Vicky terrify the local population, so she gave me access to her 'network.'"

"I don't like the sound of that. What do you mean, network?" Tootie says.

"I just had a chat with the local junkyard worker. He was nice enough to let me get some scraps of car metal." Vicky replies.

"And his cool tools." Mabel responds. She and the junkyard worker had spent several days cutting metal into the specific shape needed for her brother's armor. Tootie takes her phone out and begins recording a video of Dipper's new look.

"Hey Dipper, do the voice." Mabel says.

"Vla, you mean vis one?" Dipper says.

"No, come on. You remember the voice. You did it a couple weeks ago, like a dragon."

"Okay, hold on a second."

Dipper begins grunting and coughing to clear his lungs. He sucks away his boogers to clear his airways, much to the disgust of Tootie and Mabel. After several seconds, Dipper is ready. His breath is low and guttural as a dark growl echoes from the depth of his lungs.

"Come on." Tootie says.

"Impatient child, do you not know who I am?" Dipper says. His tone is completely alien; a monstrous, evil voice comes from his mouth like the sound of thunder and death.

"I am the Head of the Order of Dracul, I am the Lord of Wallachia, I am the reaper of the Ottoman disease. I am the Son of the Dragon, Vlad Dracula!" Dipper announces dramatically.

"Damn Dipper. That was awesome!"

"Thank you, my humble servant." Dipper says, giving a ceremonial bow.

"Hey, you may be Dracula, but I'm the most terrifying witch and part-time babysitter around."

"Well then, let us-" Dipper attempts to continue in his harsh evil tone but he simply begins coughing, unable to maintain his menacing voice any longer. He punches his chest dramatically.

"Can't do that all the time." Dipper says normally.

"How come you don't have a costume, Chester?" Mabel asks.

"It's immature."

"Oh, like, don't worry about him." Veronica says. Chester grumbles under his breath. The foolish teen, despite his desire to behave like an adult, is whining childishly.

"Come on, let's get some food." Chester says in an annoyed tone. Veronica was either oblivious or chose to ignore Chester's irritated voice.

"Like, where's Timmy?"

"He's around. He went to go chat with other people." Vicky says.

"Okay. Let's go party."

The group of friends wanders into the high school. Many of the teens turn their gaze to Dipper, whispering and gossiping about the beautifully dark design. Mabel walks proudly into the gym with Dipper, basking in the attention of the crowd. The two spot Timmy sneak in with a group of strangers, blending in as a beautiful princess. Dipper and Mabel snicker while their group wanders over to a table with A.J. and Trixie. Veronica and Trixie are dressed as twin Siamese cats. The two friends high five each other before turning to their boyfriends. Trixie and Veronica meow simultaneous into their boyfriends' ears. A.J. laughs along to Trixie's playfulness while Chester groans in aggravation.

"Oh, like, come on my wittle cumbernickle. There's no need to be grouchy." Veronica says playfully. She tries to poke Chester in the cheek, but he swats her hand away.

"Like, let's go dancing. We'll do the monster mash." Veronica says. Chester grumbles under his breath while his girlfriend drags him onto the dance floor. It seems the romance has died and only Chester was aware of it.

"So Vicky, I see you haven't brought a costume." Trixie says.

"No need; there's no monster more monstrous than me." Vicky says. She lets out a low cackle at her very true observation.

"Yes, well, try not to be too evil to our class. Most still think you assaulted them with real weapons."

"That's a good thing. Don't need them getting courage to come after me and ruin my fun. Anyways, I'm going to see if I can find Timmy." Vicky says.

Over by the buffet table, Timmy is chatting casually with several strangers. Many of the male seniors who aren't dressed in costumes are hanging out by the table, attempting to behave maturely. Their awkward naivety proves they are anything but adults as they attempt to impress each other. But they slowly turn towards the beautiful brunette who has joined their table.

"So who are you supposed to be?" One of them asks.

"Moon Princess Selena." Timmy responds in a feminine voice.

"I remember that show." a nerdy blonde female says.

"Wasn't that the girl's show? I never watched it." A brown haired male says, trying to sound tough in front of his schoolmates.

"That's a shame. I just can't find good boyfriend material who enjoys my old shows."

"Well, I mean, I caught it on T.V. a couple times." The teenager says, trying to remain casual while revealing his secret in front of his friends.

"Oh don't worry, you don't have to try and be nice." Timmy says. His conversational partner looks saddened, realizing he blew his chance with the gorgeous brunette. Surprisingly, several of the other boys start trying to impress Timmy.

"I watched a bit of the show. I thought it was pretty good." One says casually.

"It's really good. My favorite episode was the one where Selena fought the dark queen Malevolier."Another pipes up, trying to make it sound like he watched it for the action instead of the drama and romance.

"I really like the scene where Selena and Prince Mars get married." Timmy says.

"Ugh, I hated that one. She should have ended up with Lord Falzeer. I mean, they had a lot more chemistry even though he wasn't dreamy and gooey-eyed." One teen says. The manliness obsessed teens seem to be opening up to each other, at least temporarily. Timmy notices Trixie walking over; surprisingly, she doesn't seem to recognize him.

"Hello Trixie." One of the other teens says.

"Hello. Just getting drinks for me and my BF."

"A.J.? How'd you end up with the super nerd?"

"We have the same interests. Ooh, Moon Princess Selena!"

Trixie looks closely at the feminine form before her. She doesn't recognize Timmy at all.

"I used to love that show. Sucks about the cancellation." Timmy says.

"I know. It was such a waste of a good premise. Anyways, I need to get back to A.J. I'll catch you guys later."

Trixie leaves with the fruit punch; the group notices a redhead with a green shirt in the background, and several of the teenagers shiver.

"What's she doing here?"

"Probably hanging out with her boyfriend. That guy's weird."

"How so?" Timmy asks. He has to try not to laugh as he gossips about himself.

"Well, for one he's girly. I thought he was gay at first, but then he starts dating a total wackjob."

"I thought he might have ended up with Vicky's sister since they both had to deal with her bullshit together, but dating Vicky? That's fucked up. She probably did something to him as a kid."

"But she hates kids. It wouldn't make sense for her to go after one." Timmy says.

"I know, but she always hated him the most. It's just really fucking weird, like she brainwashed him."

"Why, I'd never!" Vicky says from behind the table. She grins while watching the teens jump back in fright. Several believe that Vicky has teleported, for no human could be as evil as her. Timmy turns around and realizes that Tootie has come dressed as her evil sister. Vicky blows Timmy a kiss before walking away. The rest of the teens ease back as their personal boogieman vanishes into the crowd.

Timmy sees Sanjay walking over; he nearly walks past before his gaze is caught by the majestic beauty to his left.

"Moon Princess Selena. You look exactly like her!" Sanjay says happily.

"Thank you, I did my best." Timmy responds.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sanjay asks hopefully.

"Uh, Kimberly." Timmy responds.

"That's a beautiful name. Do you, maybe, want to go and dance?"

"Actually, I don't really want to." Timmy says. He's beginning to regret his decision to come dressed as a beautiful woman now that Sanjay's hopeful gaze is digging into Timmy's heart.

"We could just hang out or something."

"Okay." Timmy agrees.

Dipper and Mabel have moved out onto the dance floor. A slow, unnerving tune plays through the room. Haunting yet eerily romantic; the music of the moonlight and the creatures that dwell in darkness. Dipper's mad, paranoid mind settles in the presence of Mabel; she was always able to calm his nervous thoughts, silencing his worries of the future and fears from the past. Dipper doesn't think about how a simple phone call from his father could have the police permanently split the twins up. He doesn't think about his old friends from Piedmont. He doesn't look back on his old life. He closes his mind to everything but Mabel. Her smile, her voice, and her energy. And he looks at her now, with those crimson, evil eyes and her pale, vampiric skin.

Dipper finds himself getting into the spirit of his role as he holds her close.

"Mabel…" He begins in the inhuman growl of Dracula.

"…be mine, for all eternity."

Dipper leans into Mabel, dipping her lower as he gazes into her eyes with an insatiable hunger. Mabel's long hair falls away, revealing her pale neck. Dipper opens his mouth, baring his fangs. His mouth is wet with thirst as he leans into Mabel's neck. Mabel holds Dipper close, moaning at the feeling of his fangs tickling her bare neck and the heat of his breath. And then he kisses her, sucking her neck into his mouth. Mabel moans in approval as she falls into the role of Queen of the Damned.

And then the moment is shattered by a wolf whistle from the sidelines. Dipper and Mabel turn to spot Vicky watching them with a grin while Tootie records the two on her phone. Dipper and Mabel laugh awkwardly while moving off the dance floor; the mood has been thoroughly ruined.

"You two are just too adorable!" Tootie says.

"Vla! How dare you mock me, I am a creature of the night! Vla!" Dipper says, returning to the less painful of his Dracula voices. Tootie laughs before hearing an angry shout. It echoes outward, drowning out the random conversations and noises.

"Just shut up already! Enough with that stupid, ugly voice, that stupid chatter and gossipy bullshit, all those 'likes, omgs, and ums!' Just fucking stop!"

Tootie turns to the source of the shouting and spots Veronica running off in tears. Chester pouts to himself while he processes his outburst. He pulls angrily at his hair while Tootie runs outside to check up on her heartbroken friend.

"Well, this is going to be awkward." Dipper says. Mabel, Dipper, and Vicky walk over to see Chester collapse into a chair. The twins' and their evil friend sit down next to the blonde teen.

"Shit Chester, why'd you do that?" Dipper asks.

"None of your business." he says defensively.

"You didn't have to yell." Mabel says.

"I told you to mind your own business!" Chester shouts. Dipper and Mabel go silent; Mabel knew that Chester hadn't been talking with Veronica as much. She knew that their relationship was nearing the breaking point, but she hadn't expected it to end in such a dramatic crash.

"You know Chester, I'm a complete psycho and even to someone like me, that was a dick move." Vicky says bluntly.

Chester sighs while smacking himself in the face. He yells into his hands before punching the table.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" Chester says. He holds his head in his hand, staring into space. His face is pained and exhausted. Tears start forming in his eyes as he fully realizes how badly he just screwed up.

Tootie runs outside to find Veronica sobbing on the sidewalk. Tootie sits down by her friend and rubs the ditzy blonde's shoulder affectionately.

"I'm, like, sorry you had to see that. Damn it!"

"What is it?" Tootie asks worriedly.

"I said it again!" Veronica shouts through her sobs.

"What?"

"'Like.' Why can't I, like, stop oh damn it! I did it again!"

"Hey, hey. There's nothing wrong with your voice."

Veronica slams her head into Tootie's shoulder for support.

"Yes there is. Why else would Chester break up with me? No one likes my voice." Veronica says. Her voice is muffled by Tootie's green shirt, but the caring friend can make out enough of Veronica's rambling.

"Your voice is perfect, and it's yours. Don't be ashamed because Chester's being a douche." Tootie says. The irritation in her voice makes her sound almost like her sister. She's angry with Chester. He hurt one of Tootie's best friends, who's now a sobbing wreck.

"It's, like… damn it, why can't I stop?!"

"Hey, it's okay. I think your voice is sweet, actually."

"You're just saying that to be nice." Veronica mumbles out.

"I'm not, actually. Whenever we hang out at lunch or in gym together, I don't find it annoying at all. I mean, why would I? Heck, we talk more than anyone else, except you and Trixie. We wouldn't be chatting if I didn't like your voice or all the little 'likes, ums, and omgs.'"

Veronica moves her head away from Tootie's soaked shirt.

"You, like, really mean that?" Veronica says through choked cries.

"Yes, definitely. You're pretty awesome."

Veronica squeals before leaning back onto Tootie's shoulder. Tears of joy and sadness mix together as Veronica rocks against her friend.

Back inside, A.J. and Trixie are coming over to the table and witnessing the aftermath of Chester's break up. Dipper and Mabel are awkwardly silent while Vicky continues glaring at him.

"Uh, what's wrong?" A.J. asks.

"I, um… I broke up with Veronica." Chester says. His voice is barely above a whisper and it takes a moment before Trixie and A.J. can process his words.

"Why? I thought you liked her." Trixie says.

"I, uh…"

"Chester here decided to rip out your friend's heart and stab it a few of times for good measure." Vicky says bluntly. Trixie doesn't need to question Vicky's words. Chester covers his face in shame and Trixie spots Veronica and Tootie walking back in. Tootie's green shirt is soaked. Veronica emptied her tears onto her friend's shoulder, and her eyes are now completely bloodshot. The two silently walk back to the table. The vicious glare Tootie gives Chester sends a cold chill down his spine. It's different than Vicky's vicious, piercing gaze; it's worse. Tootie's hands are balled into fists; she's ready to pounce on Chester. Trixie's eyes bear the same angry expression. The two are furious, but Veronica pulls her two defenders aside as she steadies her nerves. Chester hides his face in shame.

"Chester." Veronica says. The blonde male looks up.

"I..." Chester starts. Veronica silences him with a finger to the lips.

"You said you didn't want to be with me anymore, so it's over. You said you were annoyed by my voice, which is the truth. And you yelled. And it hurt. You can't just apologize and think we can make it up in a second."

Veronica sits down at the table, keeping her gaze on Chester.

"But, if it is at all possible, I would like us to remain friends. _Just_ friends."

A tiny smile forms on Chester's face for a small moment before it vanishes. He doesn't deserve to smile; to pretend that everything he said could be swept under the rug. Chester stands up, bearing a neutral expression.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you all Monday." Chester says. The teenager leaves the gym and walks off into the night. Veronica shutters; sad, and yet, relieved.

"I, like, knew it was happening. He wouldn't talk much anymore. I didn't know why, but I knew."

Trixie and Tootie comfort their friend when Timmy walks up to the group. Veronica, A.J., and Trixie don't recognize him. But Tootie knows. She holds her hands over her mouth as she attempts not to break down in a fit of mindless giggling. Timmy simply smirks at her reaction while taking a seat.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Timmy asks. He doesn't bother hiding his voice.

Trixie and Veronica give him a surprised glance before they break out into mad laughter. Veronica's earlier pain seems rather pointless in the face of such an absurd sight. Timmy grins before noticing Tootie's soaked shirt and Veronica's red eyes.

"Are you okay Veronica?" Timmy asks.

"I'll be fine… Chester and I broke up." Veronica says as she chokes back her relieved laughter. Timmy stands up and gives Veronica as sympathetic hug before sitting back down. He decides to remain with her, chatting and reminiscing about life and old relationships. Once Timmy is sure that Veronica is okay, he turns to Vicky.

"So Vicky, want to go dance?" Timmy asks while bobbing his butt in his chair.

"All right, sure." Vicky casually responds.

The strange duo make their way onto the dance floor. Timmy and Vicky make sure that they're close enough to be seen by the group of eager, young males who were trying to impress Timmy earlier. The teens wonder just what the costumed Kimberly is doing with the evil redhead before they begin realizing what had happened. One by one, the teens' faces change. Many look on in shock; others are disgusted by the fact that they tried to start a relationship with a crossdressed male. And a small few begin blushing as strange new urges come over them. Timmy and Vicky snicker to themselves as they move into a slow dance.

"You know twerp, as far as Halloween pranks go, yours is probably my favorite. Kids will get over my stuff, but those guys? Scarred for life."

The haunting, eerie tone throughout the room is the perfect music for the two. Vicky leans in and kisses Timmy on the lips. A slow, romantic gesture that receives several groans and shocked gasps from the watching teens. Vicky's lips smirk as she keeps them pressed against her companion. The two don't notice that one of the teens is marching over. He's angry and disgusted. He's driven by a primal hate in the belief that he was "tricked." He shoves Timmy and Vicky apart, either not knowing about Vicky's past or choosing to ignore it as he attempts to repair his damaged ego with violence.

"You think this is funny, you sick freak?" He shouts at Timmy.

"Um, sorry. It was just a joke." Timmy says.

He receives another shove from the teen. Vicky lays her hand on the angry male's shoulder.

"Touch him again, and I'll make you regret it."

The mad idiot turns around and pushes Vicky. The onlookers gasp; their friend has signed his own death warrant. Vicky simply smiles at him.

"Fuck off, bitch."

"Silly goose, I'm not your mother."

Vicky sidesteps a punch and knees her opponent in the chest. The rapid blow courses through his stomach and sends a sharp pain into his liver. He falls to the floor, wheezing in agony while Timmy and Vicky move away from the scene of the crime. Vicky turns back to the other teenagers.

"You saw nothing, got it?" She says commandingly. The teens nod rapidly while Timmy and Vicky move away from the crumpled body.

"I don't know why, but I love watching you kick ass." Timmy says.

"You adorable sadomasochist."

The two move to the other end of the gym and resume their slow tango closer to their friends and away from any witnesses.

"Vla, are you enjoying the party?" Dipper asks.

"Yes, it's pretty good." Timmy says. He nearly pulls away as he watches Veronica stare sadly at the pair, reminiscing about her dead relationship. But Vicky pulls him closer, eyeing him lustfully with a dark smile. Timmy blushes as he rests his head on Vicky's shoulder, holding her close and tight. Vicky snickers while watching her earlier opponent being dragged away on a stretcher, holding his stomach in pain. Timmy and Vicky dance long into the night. It figures that Vicky would finally be romantic on the most haunted day of the year. The moon is high in the night, and despite Dipper and Mabel's roles, the twins find themselves tiring out. Vicky and Timmy walk over to the two.

"So, you two ready to leave?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah, let's get going." Mabel answers.

Vicky and Timmy walk happily back towards their car with Dipper and Mabel in tow. The twins enter the backseat; Mabel rests her tired head on Dipper's armored shoulder while the car drives off. After several minutes her phone buzzes to life in her pocket.

"Yello?" Mabel says.

"Hey." her mother replies exhaustedly from the other end.

"Oh, what did you want?"

"I just… did you need a ride… or anything?"

"Thanks, but no. I'm going to stay with Dipper tonight."

"…Alright."

Before Mabel can say goodbye the phone clicks off. Mabel sighs sadly while Vicky parks in the Turner's driveway. Mabel and Dipper step out of the vehicle and follow Vicky and Timmy inside. Dipper yawns while walking towards the basement door.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Dipper says.

Vicky and Timmy walk into her room while Dipper turns to walk down the stairs with Mabel. The basement is quite, save for the sound of creaking pipes and the floor settling above. Dipper walks over to his measly bed within the cold, dark room.

"You know, this place could really use a fixer-upper." Mabel says.

"It's vine. Besides, it's appropriate vor a creature of shadows. Vla."

Mabel snickers while jumping onto the bed.

"I'll think of something to make it a little less… blegh."

"What's blegh about it? I think it looks fine." Dipper replies normally.

"I want to do it. Just make a little something to liven up the place, pun intended. But that's later; today, we are creatures of shadow. Creatures of _passion._ Come, the night is still young, my love."

"Yes, Mabel." Dipper says in his dark, demonic growl. The two begin haphazardly stripping off their costumes. Dipper's metal suit of armor clangs about on the floor after he tosses it away. He's nearly ready to rip off the false fangs and take out his contact lenses before Mabel stops him.

"Leave them on… Dracula."

Dipper gives Mabel a lustful growl as he leans in for a kiss. The night is young, and daylight is far away.


End file.
